


Dates, Fates and Gates

by MoonPotatoe



Series: Eyes of Destiny [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Chocobos, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dinner, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Festivals, First Dates, Fluff, Gift Giving, Lalafell Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Marriage Proposal, People Watching, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPotatoe/pseuds/MoonPotatoe
Summary: G'raha asks Luna out on a date. Instead of a date he gets a tour of all the places Luna has been to during her adventures, and have some fun nights out along the way
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Eyes of Destiny [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776520
Kudos: 3





	Dates, Fates and Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha asks Luna out on a date. Her response is not what he expected

"Luna… Will you…Will you go out on a date with me!?"

The question left the blue-haired Lalafell a bit shocked, as she almost spilled the tea she was drinking down herself as her mismatched glossy eyes widened in shock. As soon as the words left G'raha's mouth, whispers were already beginning to spread around the Rising Stones about his flustered attempt at asking the Warrior of Light out on a date. Heavens take him he's never been embarrassed this much in his life, even more than he has been in his childhood back in Ilsabard or his time at the Studium.

"A date you say?"

Luna finished the tea that had almost ended up all over the new outfit Tataru made for her and placed the now empty cup on the table. She looked at her boyfriend with intrigue on his request, crossing her arms to emphasise her curiosity.

"And what sort of date do you happen to have in mind?"

"W-Well, I...er…"

G'raha Tia's brain was fried, his face going as red as his hair and eyes. In all honesty, he didn't actually think he'd get this far. It took a lot of nagging and threats of spilling embarrassing stories about his time in the Studim by Krile (and some death threats from Alisaie, hard to tell if she was joking or not) for him to work up the guts to ask Luna out, and she said yes! Maybe!? But now that he's past the asking part of the date, G'raha now has to plan a date to take his inspiration on, and he has no idea what sort of couple stuff you can do in Eorzea. He never really had the time to explore the continent and learn about the many cultures and activities you can do, he only really stayed in the small part of Mor Dhona that is Saint Coinach's Find during his short six moon stay, sleeping in a cold tent surrounded by a library's worth of books.

"Um…I don't really know what there is to do in Eorzea for couples like us… I never really left Saint Coinach's Find during the expedition into the Crystal Tower, mostly because Rammbroes wouldn't really let me leave due to my part as observer and historian. Hehe…"

G'raha was nervously fidgeting in his seat across from Luna, who had her eyes closed and scratching her chin in a sort of thinking manner. He wished he knew what the Lalafell was thinking of because gods this nervousness is really getting the better of him. 

"Why don't I plan the dates? I've been to almost every major city in Eorzea and some in Othard as well, I know a few things or two we can do together."

Luna gave her Miqo'te boyfriend that signature big, bright, adorable smile that could give rise to the biggest beacon of hope you can imagine. Well, it kinda did during the Eighth Umbral Era that will hopefully never come to pass.

"R-Really? Are you sure you- Wait a minute did you just say "dates"? "Dates"? With an "s" at the end!?"

Luna nodded.

"Yup, I said dates. You said so yourself, you've never really seen Eorzea since coming here five years ago. I've seen all of Eorzea and more, and I want to show you this world you now live in, and as a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, protect. I couldn't simply pick one thing, so Raha, instead of just one date, we have multiple. Not every day, one every week so we won't tire ourselves out. Does that sound good to you?"

G'raha couldn't believe his eyes. Luna Fall, the Warrior of Light and Darkness, his inspiration, his blue moon, is going to take him on a world tour of Eorzea with weekly dates! It felt like a dream, he had to pinch himself to see if this was but one of many dreams in his eternal slumber in the Crystal Tower. It wasn't, it was real, all of it.

"Lu, I...I don't know what to say?"

"How about "Yes"?"

"Yes… Yes that does sound good! No that sounds perfect!? A trip around Eorzea with the Warrior of Light herself! It's like a dream come true!"

In his pure excitement and joy, G'raha got up off his seat, and lifted Luna of hers and brought her into a big cuddle, all while crying tears of joy. Luna doesn't mind the cuddles and the happy sobbing at all, she's used to it all due to when G'raha was still the Crystal Exarch. 

"So, when should we have this date? Tomorrow? The day after? Whenever you are ready?"

"I'll take "whenever I am ready". I still need to plan what we are going to do. But I do promise it'll be sometime this week. Swear on my father's grave."

The plan is set and the planning for the first date began almost immediately in Luna's head, as well as other dates she has in plan for her red sun. G'raha brings Luna's body towards his face for a flurry of soft kisses all over her face, causing the young black mage to laugh, and the other Scions to stare at the lovebirds in awkwardness, Alisaie and Thancred being slightly jealous of them (Alisaie more than Thancred.)


End file.
